Rockman Zero Final Stage
by Zerowsan
Summary: A paz está quase alcançada. Só resta uma última ameaça. Um Estágio Final!
1. Stage 0

**Stage 0 – O Fim do Início**

Antes de mais uma explosão, o último golpe é desferido. Último golpe? Impossível. Pelo menos para o grande Herói Lendário, nunca haverá um fim para os conflitos que insistem em perturbá-lo desde que foi criado. Conflitos externos, conflitos internos... Para ele a diferença é inexistente.  
Ao levantar e se dar ao trabalho de observar o local em que se encontra, o reploid escarlate arregala os olhos com a surpresa e sua mente é invadida por flashbacks de seu despertar: Ele agora está no mesmo lugar onde há algum tempo atrás foi encontrado por Ciel e os soldados da Resistência, agora os restos de um enorme e destruído Omega espalhados por toda a localidade, contribuindo para a formação de um tenso clima apocalíptico.  
**Zero** - _Esse é... O lugar onde eu estava dormindo...  
_O silêncio é predominante, mas uma risada imediatamente o rasga. O indivíduo logo surge flutuando no ar, ainda rindo: Dr. Weil.  
**Weil** - _Foi uma luta magnífica, Zero! Seu poder realmente é maior do que um impostor deveria ter!  
_**Zero** - _Impostor?  
_Do nada uma tremenda energia surge ali, uma força combativa tão intensa que onde é direcionada causa medo e uma previsão certeira de destruição. Ela pertence a outro indivíduo que acaba de surgir no local, alguém cuja presença faz o interior de Zero vibrar. É o anúncio de uma nova era, tendo início com o olhar assassino dessa nova figura também em trajes escarlates, seu nome é... ZERO!  
Não é uma ilusão, trata-se mesmo de uma cópia de Zero. Ou seria o contrário? Apesar de possuir tamanha força, ele parece estar sob controle de algo: contendo seu olhar ameaçador, ele espera quase pacientemente Dr. Weil terminar o diálogo com Zero. É Omega, agora possuindo o corpo original do Herói.  
**Weil** - _Alguém como você é o Herói Lendário? Você é muito ingênuo... A Resistência encontrou esse reploid tolo e decidiram chama-lo de "Zero". Claro, você é definitivamente Zero, mas também é uma cópia. Não um Herói Lendário, mas apenas uma cópia comum! HEHEHEHEHE! Omega, por outro lado, é genuíno, o verdadeiro Zero!  
_O reploid sabe que não deve dar credibilidade ao que vem desse humano, mas uma quantidade enorme de flashbacks é chamada pelo olhar que o suposto "Original" lhe mira: Ele lembra de sua verdadeira natureza, o Deus Supremo da Destruição, e é exatamente isso que o Zero à sua frente representa. Não há prova maior que essa.  
**Weil** - Agora_, Omega... Não, o Zero original! Está na hora de acabar com este impostor patético!  
_Longos cabelos loiros crescem da parte traseira do elmo de Omega e caem sobre seu peito. Enquanto lança uma risada tão forte que ecoa demoniacamente pelo local, ele rapidamente os joga para trás com o braço direito e assume agressivamente sua posição de combate.  
**Omega** - _HAHAHAH! Eu sou um Messias!  
_Ambos os Zeros avançam um contra o outro com seus sabres em punho. A aproximação origina um trovão simbólico e os guerreiros começam uma intensa troca de golpes. É algo que poderia ser eterno, se a velocidade de Omega não estivesse sendo muito maior. Ao receber um golpe certeiro, Zero é afastado e fica sem reação, em pensamentos reconhecendo a força de seu adversário e tentando imaginar uma forma de vencê-lo. Enquanto pensa, ele sente o calor e o impacto de um tiro de buster de proporções gigantescas o arrastando até a parede, originando uma forte explosão que agora pode ter dizimado a última esperança do mundo.  
Longe dali, dois seres ocultos nas sombras observam o combate, ambos em silêncio e com os corpos aparentando a constituição de uma Cyber Elf. Com suas faces mergulhadas em seriedade, o homem de físico mais volumoso trajando um jaleco típico de séculos passados questiona seu companheiro, que revela ser X.  
**?-?-? **- _Você confia muito nele...  
_**X** - Omega _pode estar no corpo do Original... Mas ele não tem a experiência... Não tem o coração. Isso trará a vitória de Zero.  
_**?-?-? **_- E depois?  
_**X** - _Eu irei até lá.  
_Dos escombros da parede, o guerreiro de longos e volumosos cabelos loiros se ergue, ainda com o sabre firmemente empunhado e lançando um olhar desafiador ao seu inimigo. Omega, já confiante, apenas ergue sua arma e inicia a concentração de grande quantidade de energia em sua lâmina, cujo plasma eventualmente começa a brilhar e aparentar um estado explosivo. Um ataque que destruirá por completo qualquer coisa que tocar, no momento provavelmente o melhor recurso do deus da destruição.  
O antigo Hunter não se impressiona, já viu a si mesmo usando esse corpo de maneira muito mais eficaz, e novamente inicia uma corrida contra Omega. Quando seu oponente já considera a luta ganha e desce a lâmina contra o chão, a imagem de Zero se distorce em um tom semitransparente e ele some completamente de vista, evitando a explosão de plasma que tanto destrói todo o chão quanto faz o teto desmoronar. Um poder destrutivo que ninguém em 22xx sonha em desenvolver.  
Sem saber o que fazer, um golpe vindo de trás explode as costas de Omega, que é lançado ao chão com seu sistema interno totalmente exposto. Certamente Omega não pode competir com Zero, não importa a arma que use. A vitória já é certa: Omega agacha enquanto a Dark Elf abandona seu corpo, ela olhando Zero enquanto bate suas asas. O reploid vermelho tenta se aproximar, mas um campo de energia o surpreende e joga para trás.  
**Zero** - _Ele planeja... Reviver... Omega!  
_**Weil** - _HEHEHEH. Saia do meu caminho e olhe atentamente. Todos os humanos... A vida de todos os reploids está em minhas mãos, não se esqueçam disso!  
_Nesse exato momento três poderosas figuras surgem e penetram o campo para atacar Omega, enfraquecendo-o, mas recebendo um alto dano pela barreira e sendo mandados para trás: Os três guardiões, Harpuia, Fefnir e Leviathan.  
**Harpuia** _- Weil está blefando. Ele não pode fazer nada nesta situação.  
_Logo em seguida X resolver fazer sua aparição após um breve flash de luz, para a surpresa de Weil que perde sua expressão de triunfo e arregala os olhos, nunca esperando ver aquele reploid de 100 anos atrás ainda vivo.  
**Weil** - _Você é... X!  
_**X **- _Isso mesmo Weil... Assim como 100 anos atrás, certo? Naquela vez, eu... junto de Zero... Derrotei Omega e protegi o mundo de suas ambições.  
_**Zero** - _Assim como 100 anos atrás?  
_**X** - _Omega está utilizando seu corpo, mas apenas isso. Mesmo que seu corpo seja uma cópia, seu coração é sem dúvida verdadeiro. Agora que o poder da Dark Elf está enfraquecendo, acabe o que devíamos ter acabado há 100 anos!  
_Weil entra em desespero, as coisas saíram totalmente do controle e ele está para perder sua maior arma. Não importando os meios, ele tenta salvar Omega.  
**Weil** _- Espere Zero! Esse é o seu corpo original! Não vai se arrepender? Quer mesmo viver nesse corpo falso para o resto da sua vida?  
_**X **- _Zero, se é realmente você ai, definitivamente pode fazer isso. O que é realmente importante para você, você deve saber. AGORA, ZERO!  
_As palavras de X são quase desnecessárias: Como de costume, Zero não se preocupa com o passado ou a si mesmo, ele tem apenas um objetivo: destruir Omega. Tendo isso em mente, ele corre até seu inimigo e desfere o golpe final sem apresentar qualquer hesitação. Enquanto é engolido por uma rajada de luz, o reploid tenta acreditar que as lutas acabaram, mas no fundo sabe que elas sempre o irão perseguir...

Em um laboratório abandonado muito longe dali, alguém acompanha todos os acontecimentos através de um monitor velho. Cada movimento, cada expressão, cada som, são todos digitados e enviados para um DataDisk que recebe cuidados e proteções mecânicas exageradas, algo que indica a extrema importância de seu conteúdo. Tendo terminado sua anotações, o monitor é desligado e o sujeito levita até uma cadeira empoeirada, sentando-se e olhando para o teto enquanto pensa no que fazer. A destruição do corpo de Zero original certamente estragou todos os seus planos, mas nada que uma consulta em seus arquivos não o faça lembrar de uma boa solução. Aproveitando sua solidão, ele ri sem se poupar, confiante de que em breve criará um esquema infalível que com certeza colocará todos ao chão, até mesmo Weil.


	2. Stage 1

**Stage 1 - O Chamado**

Após o terrível combate, três semanas se passaram em extrema paz. Nada de Weil. Nada de conflitos. Difícil de acreditar. Mas como a maioria esperava, a tranqüilidade é quebrada com grande facilidade. Há três horas atrás, Ciel detectou uma presença estranha, algo que apresenta os mesmos padrões de uma Cyber Elf, porém possuindo algumas propriedades bastante diferentes. A presença envia um sinal, um chamado. Ela quer que alguém a liberte. Um grupo de soldados da Resistência foi enviado e, guiando-se pelo sinal enviado, três horas mais tarde encontraram a entrada de uma enorme caverna.  
O líder deles para, encarando a escuridão da entrada. Ele sempre foi do tipo sensitivo, agora prevê a morte os esperando na caverna, embora no começo todos achassem que nada de ruim iria acontecer. Deixando escorrer gotas de suor frio pelo rosto, ele puxa do bolso o seu comunicador, na tentativa de fazer contato com a base da Resistência e pedir por reforços. Inútil, alguma interferência impossibilita a comunicação. O que esse homem menos quer fazer é arriscar a vida daqueles a sua volta, mas agora não lhe resta escolha. Hesitante, ele dá os primeiros passos junto dos outros soldados.  
Na base, Ciel nota muito bem a interferência, algo que a deixa nervosa e inquieta. Sem pensar muito, a jovem corre em disparada para a sala de comando, tão desesperada que quase chega a intencionar derrubar a porta de seu laboratório. Lá, ela pede para que algum dos oficiais chame Zero, provavelmente localizado no andar mais superior da base. Como de costume, Zero está lá, de pé e imóvel, olhando o horizonte e deixando os ventos fazerem seus longos cabelos loiros esvoaçarem, imerso em seus pensamentos. Pensamentos que cessam ao ouvir a voz do soldado o chamando.  
**Soldado** – _Zero! Precisamos de você na sala de comando!  
_Minutos depois, Zero já se encontra no 4º andar e segue para a porta CMD em passos acelerados, já ciente da situação. Dentro da sala, o reploid encara a garota, esperando que ela lhe explique a situação, o que não demora muito.  
**Ciel** – _Zero! Os soldados que eu enviei na direção do sinal que recebi hoje... Há uma terrível interferência, não sei o que está acontecendo. Você precisa resgatá-los!  
_**Zero –** _Eu entendi. Então me leve até lá, rápido.  
_Zero então se posiciona no centro da sala, esperando pelo teletransporte. Enquanto começa a ser envolvido pela luz, o reploid sorri e olha para Ciel, querendo fazer com que a jovem se acalme com o gesto. O Herói Lendário então some, sendo materializado em frente à caverna, a origem do sinal.  
Zero não está nada confortável. Ele sente uma presença muito forte, estranha, familiar demais. Uma grande quantidade de vozes de indivíduos que ele conheceu por todo esse tempo rasga seus pensamentos, se não fosse uma máquina com grande concentração, provavelmente enlouqueceria. Entrando na grande caverna, só há o silêncio e um pouco de escuridão, a iluminação vai ficando mais intensa a cada passo dado pelo herói. Após cerca de cinco minutos de caminhada, Zero finalmente avista algo: O corpo de um reploid, um soldado da resistência. Aproximando-se da grande poça de sangue, ele agacha para dar uma rápida examinada. O pobre ser estirado no chão está morto.  
**Zero **– _Grrr... Droga!  
_Inconformado, Zero se levanta e prossegue pela caverna em passos mais acelerados, já se mantendo preparado para entrar em ação caso algum inimigo apareça. Mais corpos são encontrados, todos também mortos, mas agora há algo mais: Uma pequena máquina com um canhão se encontra flutuando no ar, mirando o reploid. Correndo na direção dela, o Herói Lendário rapidamente ativa a lâmina de seu Z-Saber e então salta, violentamente cortando o inimigo ao meio com um golpe horizontal, antes que possa pensar em atirar. Temendo ainda mais pela segurança do restante dos soldados, Zero sai correndo com muita pressa, seus cabelos sendo arrastados pelo ar por não conseguirem acompanhar a velocidade do corpo do reploid. Com o passar do tempo, mais inimigos exatamente iguais são encontrados, em quantidade proporcional ao número de corpos dos soldados. Zero despedaça todos os inimigos com sua arma, porém, infelizmente não pode fazer o contrário com os reploids estirados no chão.  
**Zero** – _Estão todos mortos... Foi inútil...  
_A presença chama-o com mais força, cada vez mais perto. O Herói para de correr, para prevenir qualquer surpresa. Eventualmente ele chega ao fim do caminho: Há apenas uma enorme parede rochosa. Não escondendo a expressão de raiva em seu rosto, Zero dá meia-volta e vai saindo do local, considerando que tudo foi em vão.  
Antes que se afaste muito, o reploid escuta um barulho de atrito metálico cada vez mais forte. Por fim, surge um tipo de painel eletrônico muito estranho que se move constantemente pela parede. Zero tenta se aproximar para identificar o objeto, mas se surpreende ao ver o surgimento de rastros de plasma na parte inferior da máquina, seguido dos ruídos de energia sendo concentrada. Ele salta para o lado o mais rápido que pode, mas um disparo concentrado o atinge com toda a força e leva até algumas rochas, originando uma larga explosão que consome tudo o que toca. Parece o fim para o Herói Lendário, mas no meio da pilha de rochas destruídas, a presença escarlate novamente se ergue, apenas com alguns arranhões. Puxando o cabo de seu sabre com toda a determinação possível, Zero ativa a lâmina do mesmo e corre como um raio na direção da máquina. Ela, percebendo que está prestes a ser destruída, começa a disparar pequenas esferas de energia elétrica. Isso não é nada para o antigo Hunter, ele apenas calmamente saltita para os lados e termina próximo do inimigo, totalmente intacto. Saltando para a parede e ficando acima do alvo, Zero crava a lâmina de plasma na estrutura e vai descendo. A falta de mobilidade condena o inimigo: Não podendo se mover para os lados, o painel é dividido ao meio. Porém, Ainda não acabou.  
Logo que ela deixa de ser funcional, um som muito macio de uma porta se abrindo ecoa pelo local, vindo da parte superior da caverna. Zero espera, atento e com sua arma ainda empunhada, imóvel. Da origem do ruído, várias Cyber Elfs surgem voando em alta velocidade rumo ao caminho da saída do local, todas reluzindo em um tom verde. Uma delas, porém, não acompanha o restante do grupo, apenas encarando o reploid. Não demora muito e ela começa a crescer, mergulhando a caverna em uma forte iluminação enquanto assume a forma de alguém que o Herói Lendário conhece muito bem.  
**Zero –** _Harpuia?_


	3. Stage 2

**Stage 2 - Novas Ameaças**

**Zero – **_Harpuia! Mas o q...  
_O Herói Lendário não tem nem tempo de terminar a pergunta: É atingido por uma investida aérea do guardião do vento e vai sendo arrastado no ar, atravessando cerca de duas paredes de rocha que se desmancham como folhas. Terminando em outro local aberto da caverna, Zero fica caído no chão, atordoado e coberto por fragmentos de pedras. Harpuia, com uma expressão facial totalmente neutra, empunha suas Lâminas Gêmeas e permanece no ar, levitando.  
O guardião avança em uma velocidade monstruosa, parando pertíssimo do herói e, em igual rapidez, desferindo um golpe com a arma esquerda. No último minuto, o herói puxa seu Z-Saber e bloqueia o corte de seu adversário, encarando-o enquanto faz força contra.  
**Zero – **_É muito diferente de Harpuia. Ele nunca foi tão rápido assim.  
_Harpuia recua em um longo salto. Zero aproveita a brecha e rapidamente avança em um dash quase na intensidade de um raio, saltando e várias vezes rasgando o ar com a lâmina de seu sabre rumo à região torácica do inimigo. Os golpes cortam o corpo do guardião e ele perde o vôo, caindo no chão e levantando uma pequena nuvem de poeira. Não há grito de dor. Não há expressão.  
Ele se levanta com muito esforço, parecendo não perceber que seu corpo não quer obedecer. Ele não sentiu a dor dos cortes, mas ficou danificado. Olhando fixamente para o inimigo, Harpuia ergue suas lâminas e as desce violentamente contra o nada. Zero nem se dá conta, mas um trovão surge do teto e desce contra sua cabeça, atingindo-o em cheio. Mesmo tendo sido derrubado e recebido dano elétrico massivo, o reploid escarlate volta a se levantar.  
Se sustentando com dificuldade, o herói fecha os olhos, se concentrando. Rastros de energia se formam e correm em volta de seu corpo, cada vez maiores e fazendo seus longos cabelos voarem para cima. A energia que vai sendo concentrada é espantosa, mas Harpuia não tem noção disso, continua com sua face neutra. É como um boneco. Boneco que será quebrado em breve.  
Os dois guerreiros avançam correndo um na direção do outro. O momento decisivo chega e ambos desferem um grande número de golpes e bloqueios, todos em sincronia perfeita e criando ruídos que ecoam com força pelas paredes do lugar. A brincadeira acaba: Zero salta e ergue seu sabre, os rastros de energia que antes cobriam seu corpo agora se concentram na lâmina de plasma. Descendo ferozmente na reta do inimigo, o herói desfere o golpe. O clarão de uma explosão preenche a escuridão da caverna.

Horas se passam, e a preocupação de Ciel só aumenta. Ela tenta muito evitar, mas não consegue deixar de pensar no pior. Andando de um lado para o outro em profunda ansiedade, a porta da sala de comando do nada se abre, ela direciona o olhar e nem pisca. Zero adentra em passos desajeitados, segurando o ombro esquerdo enquanto exibe seus trajes maltratados pela luta.  
**Ciel – **_Zero!  
_**Zero – **_Os soldados... Estão todos mortos... Ghhh...  
_O reploid então desaba ao chão, inconsciente. Algumas horas se passam e Zero desperta em uma cápsula. A primeira coisa que sente é o seu corpo totalmente recuperado. Levantando-se, ele atravessa a porta da sala onde se encontra e segue na direção do local onde desmaiou, procurando por Ciel. Assim que chega, a garota, que está mesmo lá, lhe pede algumas explicações.  
**Ciel – **_Zero! O que aconteceu lá?  
_**Zero – **_Havia inimigos na caverna. Eu destruí uma máquina que libertou várias Cyber Elfs... Uma delas assumiu a forma de Harpuia. Acho que Weil tem alguma coi...  
_Antes que termine, uma das operadoras o interrompe.  
**Operator – **_Temos uma transmissão, origem desconhecida!  
_No monitor da sala de comando, surge a imagem de um reploid com trajes de cientista, de braços cruzados e parecendo levitar. Ele inicia o diálogo com uma voz completamente calma e fria.  
**?-?-? – **_Ora, ora, pela primeira vez tenho a honra de falar com Zero... O Maverick Hunter... O Herói Lendário...  
_**Zero – **_Quem é você? O que quer?  
_**?-?-? – **_Meu nome será revelado em breve. O que importa é que você roubou algo meu e eu quero de volta. Estou te dando as coordenadas do local, é uma cidade destruída e abandonada. Se não vier em 48 horas, um ataque massivo contra a Resistência será realizado.  
_A transmissão se encerra. Ninguém desfere mais palavras.


	4. Stage 3

**Stage 3 - O Onipresente**

O silêncio preenche o vazio da sala por vários minutos, ninguém se atreve a rejeitá-lo. Zero, sem medo e ansiando acabar com o problema o mais rápido possível, calmamente se coloca sobre o dispositivo de teletransporte. Olhando para ambas as operadoras, acena com a cabeça, sinal para que elas coloquem esforços em seus terminais.  
Antes de partir, ele sente o seu pulso sendo puxado com leveza para trás: a mão de Ciel, delicada e gentil como uma jovem flor, o segura com a pouca força que lhe foi concedida. Virando o rosto para olhá-la, seu corpo é quase dominado pela culpa ao ver a garota, de cabeça baixa e escondendo os olhos atrás dos cabelos que se sobrepõem ao rosto. Os olhos de Zero pesam, ele vê que a sobrecarregou de preocupações.  
**Ciel – **_Zero... Não morra... Eu estarei esperando por você...  
_**Zero – **_Não será hoje que eu irei falhar...  
_O herói esboça um pequeno breve sorriso e desaparece na luz do teleporte, deixando Ciel segurar o vazio. A garota, ainda escondendo sua expressão, caminha fragilmente para fora da sala de comando, deixando as operadoras a sós.  
**OP1 – **_O que foi isso?  
_**OP2 – **_Não sei... Talvez ela estivesse querendo falar algo para o Zero...  
_  
O Herói Lendário se materializa em frente a uma larga camada de prédios caídos. Ele olha para os lados, examinando cautelosamente o lugar, mas não é possível ver nem ouvir ninguém. Desferindo passos leves, Zero caminha sobre os restos dos edifícios decadentes e finalmente adentra nas ruínas da cidade. Ele anda pelas ruas parecendo estar relaxado e confiante, mas na verdade sua atenção é direcionada para cada canto do lugar, ser pego desprevenido em uma armadilha não seria algo interessante. Pouco tempo se passa e uma voz masculina se expande pela cidade, deixando Zero em alerta.  
**? – **_Exatamente como eu esperava. Você veio.  
_Um reploid de elmo azul e roupas de cientista se forma no ar, através de um suave teletransporte espiral. Levitando, o reploid aparentemente jovem cruza os braços, observando, com um olhar penetrante, Zero. O herói não se intimida, reflete uma expressão igual enquanto puxa seu sabre, sem ativar a lâmina.  
**Zero – **_Quem é você? Como sabe sobre mim?  
_**? – **_Eu sou o Onipresente, o historiador que está em todos os lugares. É assim que eu sei tudo sobre você. Absolutamente tudo.  
_**Zero – **_Você não sabe NADA sobre mim.  
_**Onipresente – **_Isso talvez seja discutível. De todo modo, você tem algo meu e eu quero de volta.  
_**Zero – **_Hnf... Eu nunca te vi antes.  
_**Onipresente – **_Curioso... Não se lembra das cyber elfs da caverna? Uma delas, que você derrotou, uniu-se ao seu corpo após a explosão. Devolva-a.  
_**Zero – **_Mesmo que me lembrasse, eu nem sei os seus objetivos. Por que a entregaria?  
_**Onipresente – **_Entendo seu ponto de vista. Obviamente, um reploid tão simplório jamais entenderia a visão que guardo. Mas eu sempre consigo o que eu quero, não importam os meios.  
_Ele desaparece no ar, exatamente como havia surgido. Por minutos, os ruídos do vento são os únicos presentes na destruição toda, mas isso não dura: os sons de pesados passos maltratando as ruas trincadas espalham-se por todo o local. Logo Zero não se encontra mais sozinho, mas sim cercado por um grande número de máquinas com formato humanóide, possuindo punhos exagerados e utilizando elmos muito semelhantes ao do Onipresente, exceto pela presença de um protetor de rosto.  
Não são reploids. Seus olhos, completamente vazios, denunciam a infeliz ausência de uma alma. Caminhando sem entusiasmo algum, como verdadeiros zumbis, desferem murros contra o alvo escarlate. O reploid, calmo e indiferente como o vento, salta para fora da roda e ativa a lâmina do Z-Saber, girando o corpo para descer de cabeça rumo a um dos inimigos. O plasma passa rasgando ao meio o corpo do alvo, como papel.  
Em questão de segundos, os companheiros percebem o ato e viram-se para Zero, puxando os punhos para partirem ao ataque. O reploid, ainda calmo, recua saltando para trás, saindo do alcance dos golpes por muito pouco, um movimento proposital. Mas ele logo vem o arrependimento: antes que possa se fixar ao chão e avançar sobre a guarda desprotegida de seus adversários, seus olhos são ofuscados por vários feixes de plasma surgidos dos enormes punhos dos inimigos. A distância condena uma esquiva, Zero é atingido com potencia máxima e arremessado violentamente para longe.  
Enquanto corta o ar contra a vontade, ele sente a presença de mais inimigos lhe ameaçando. Olhando para os lados, ele localiza um grupo de robôs iguais aos outros, porém menores e portando canhões de braço, que são mirados exatamente contra o guerreiro escarlate. A tensão faz o tempo diminuir a velocidade, Zero tenta se deslocar no ar para escapar, mas é inútil: atingido por dezesseis tiros simultâneos, é jogado para dentro de um edifício, que desmorona sobre ele. Os inimigos perdem movimento, apenas ficam parados esperando instruções, já que a missão foi cumprida.  
Porém, uma manifestação energética muito forte e violenta começa a se elevar ali, o clima se torna tão forte que o cenário se aproxima do inferno a cada segundo. Muito veloz, uma onda púrpura de plasma se ergue e rasga o solo rumo aos robôs inimigos. Com um leve toque, eles são brutalmente destruídos e não resta nada mais do que poeira. Dos escombros do prédio, o persistente Herói Lendário novamente se levanta, de cabeça baixa para ocultar um olhar dos mais ameaçadores. Seus trajes agora são verdes, a lâmina de seu sabre reluz em um forte tom rosado.  
**Zero – **_Eu disse... Que não será hoje que eu irei falhar._


	5. Stage 4

**Stage 4 - O Poder da Copy Elf**

Sob os últimos raios de sol de uma violenta tarde, centenas de robôs se posicionam sobre os restos de tristeza da cidade abandonada. Eles analisam um ponto fixo na densa nuvem de poeira que flutua sobre os destroços, pacientemente esperando que algo saia. E a espera não é longa: Não demora mais do que alguns segundos para que a figura de um herói lendário comece a lentamente ganhar forma, até parar frente a frente com a horda de inimigos. Ao fulgor esverdeado de seu novo traje, os olhos de Zero, até então fechados em rara serenidade, se abrem com o estrondo de um brilho de violência. Tomado por uma aura energética misteriosa, enquanto as longas mechas douradas flutuam agressivas ao sopro do vento, ele puxa as Twin Blades próximas ao peito, formando um X reluzindo na mais poderosa incandescência purpúrea. Abrindo os braços em um rápido movimento, a aura que lhe cobria se desenha na forma de duas enormes e majestosas asas, que se dissipam ao ar. Coberto por energia elétrica, Zero avança contra os inimigos, tão veloz quanto o brilhar do trovão.  
Os robôs do Onipresente não têm tempo de puxarem os punhos ou erguerem seus canhões. O guerreiro, com enorme velocidade sobrepujando o tempo de reação dos oponentes, vai atravessando a multidão, enquanto maneja as lâminas gêmeas com a perfeição do mais longo vento espiral. Um a um, os corpos dos inimigos vão sendo rasgados sem qualquer piedade, até que Zero transpasse o aglomerado. Por fim vira-se, jogando os cabelos por cima do ombro, e ergue as armas, atacando a temerosa figura dos oponentes com a concentração do profundo de seus olhos azuis. As lâminas descem e golpeiam o ar, várias e várias vezes, arremessando cortes na forma de belos arcos luzentes que atravessam tudo que está no caminho e colocam mais dezenas de inimigos a desabar em fragmentos. E então pára, fechando os olhos e esperando, ao som da ventania que lhe puxa os loiros cabelos esvoaçantes, a aproximação dos últimos inimigos.  
À linha do momento, ele agacha e salta, atingindo como um pássaro o ápice dos céus. As asas novamente se brotam das costas do herói lendário, abrindo-se ao fulgor que supera o brilho das estrelas, e outra vez desaparecem. Ele desce com toda vontade, envolto por um verdadeiro cometa de trovões, e colide com o solo. Ao nascimento de um longo rugido de destruição, o cenário é consumido em nome da fome de uma gigantesca redoma de energia, cujo abraço dizima qualquer coisa que lhe dê a graça do toque. Ao retorno do silêncio, só resta Zero sobre as pilhas de destroços, de costas para a despedida do sol. A noite cai, seu traje volta ao escarlate e as asas se erguem ao firmamento uma última vez, com todo seu esplendor.

Paralelamente, na base da Resistência, tudo que se passa na cidade abandonada é exibido no monitor da sala de comando. Rouge e Jaune, as duas operadoras, mal conseguem acreditar no que acabam de ver. Seus dedos se paralisam sobre as teclas dos terminais, o brilho dos olhos fica estático, sequer podem piscar, tamanha a surpresa que se acomoda em suas faces.  
- _Esse é o... O poder daquela elf...?_ – Jaune comenta com certa incerteza, deixando uma levíssima gota de suor escorrer pelo canto do rosto.  
- _Eu nunca vi uma com um efeito tão extenso!_ – Exclama Rouge, aproximando o rosto ao telão.  
Ciel se aproxima lentamente do grande monitor, deixando ao ar, com o som baixo e vagaroso de seus saltos, a leveza dos delicados passos, e junta as mãos, levando-as até o peito. Enquanto sente as batidas incansáveis de seu pequeno coração, os brandos olhos azuis brilham em certa preocupação, mas então uma reviravolta: uma expressão alegre nasce no rosto, um leve sorriso.  
- _Zero... Você conseguiu._ – A jovem se alivia, suspirando.

A missão de Zero ainda não acabou. Ele volta a caminhar, se retirando da monstruosa cratera que criara no local, e segue pelas ruas que saíram ilesas da fúria do trovão. Enquanto anda, lado a lado com os prédios que não resistiram ao estrondo e desabaram a imponência, seus olhos, firmes e atentos a qualquer detalhe, procuram por sinais do novo inimigo, o Onipresente. A procura, porém, é inútil: não há mais nada que se mova, apenas o silêncio e a branda tristeza que paira pelas lágrimas daqueles que já perderam as vidas.  
O reploid desiste. No entanto, quando está prestes a abrir comunicação com a base, o calmo toque do silêncio se transforma: correntes afiadas de ar surgem e passam a rasgar por todo lugar, rastejando pelo maltratado asfalto em longos sopros agudos. Sabendo que não se trata de uma simples brisa, Zero pára e espera, até parecendo estar desprotegido. De repente todas as ondas se unem e dão origem a um único raio, que, guiado por um vulto assustadoramente veloz, segue furioso rumo ao herói. Zero puxa o sabre de raios, o misterioso reploid sua espada metálica, e um segundo decide tudo.  
Quando se dissipa o extenso ruído do estalar entre lâminas, os guerreiros ganham nitidez, parados, se encarando com as armas cruzadas, fazendo força um contra o outro. As faíscas esverdeadas que voam do choque das espadas flutuam confusas, até serem levadas ao alto pelo gentil turbilhão de ar que nasce aos pés dos dois lutadores, local onde surge um forte contraste, tanto em espírito quanto no físico. De um lado, o guerreiro escarlate, Zero, com os cabelos dourados espalhando-se ao alto em companhia do doce vento, mirando o oponente com a seriedade dos brandos espelhos azulados que ficam aos olhos. No oposto, um reploid de trajes azuis, com um vistoso tecido avermelhado amarrado ao pescoço voando com tanta vida quanto os fios amarelados do adversário, e possuidor de uma rígida mascara prateada que lhe realça o elmo e dá abrigo aos seus pequenos e tímidos olhos vermelhos, que, no entanto, refletem um leve sorriso oculto.  
- _Quem é você?_ – Zero cerra os dentes, não pretendendo ceder à força do inimigo.  
- _Eu sou um fantasma do passado._ – O sujeito permanece impassível, até aparentando estar no controle da situação, mas, na verdade, está fazendo um esforço violento para não ser arremessado longe. _– Sempre tive muita curiosidade para te conhecer. Mas não é isso que me trouxe aqui._ – Ele desvia a espada para o lado, desequilibrando Zero, e salta para longe, completando a frase, ainda no ar. – _Estou à procura dos dados do Onipresente, que estão bem nessa cidade._ – Pousa, por alguns segundos agachado e ainda olhando o herói, e some dali, correndo tão veloz quanto um trovão jogando seu brilho ao horizonte, mas suave como o flutuar de uma pluma.

Na base da Resistência, Ciel, com os olhos pregados no monitor, fica boquiaberta, suas cordas vocais perdem todo o poder necessário para libertar aquela voz das mais doces. Com certeza deve ter mesmo visto um fantasma do passado, tamanha a imobilidade que lhe aprisiona o corpo. Jaune e Rouge, sem entenderem, apenas fitam-na, com olhares confusos sob os visores.  
- _N-Não pode ser... T-Theras...?_ – Balbucia a cientista de longos cabelos dourados, sobre uma tênue linha que a coloca entre felicidade e tristeza.

O misterioso reploid azul continua atravessando as ruas da cidade, correndo despreocupado e confiante na velocidade que lhe faz irmão do vento. Os pequenos olhos vermelhos ficam amplos e vigorosos, excitados pelo frescor do ar que vai sendo atravessado por seu corpo frágil, esboçando um pequeno sorriso por detrás da mascara.  
- _Esse Zero é um sujeito interessante. Meus braços doem... – _Comenta, massageando os membros enquanto firmemente continua a atravessar o labirinto de edifícios.  
Porém, não leva mais do que alguns segundos para uma agradável solidão se desmanchar. Quando parece que não há mais nada capaz de alcançar o reploid, começam a estalar pelo chão, cada vez mais fortes e audíveis, sons de passos extremamente velozes. O guerreiro azulado, curioso, volta seu rosto para trás, para enxergar uma leve surpresa: É Zero que se aproxima, tomado por um temível olhar de seriedade e determinação, arrastando com delicadeza suas longas mechas loiras que flutuam gostosas ao alto.  
- _Mais veloz do que eu pensava... _– O misterioso guerreiro comenta a si mesmo, enquanto vira-se, passando a correr de costas, e empunha a espada.  
Finalmente, quando se alcançam, Zero puxa o cabo do sabre e, sem cerimônias, desenha um corte rumo ao abdômen do reploid azulado. Ao tinir do contato entre as armas, inicia-se a mais devastadora das trocas de golpes. Enquanto rasgam pelas ruas sem fim, seus braços continuam guiando as lâminas incansavelmente, um bloqueando os ataques do outro, em uma tensão tão forte que chega a poder ser tocada. Nem mesmo os prédios ficam livres da dança: De minuto a minuto, ambos os guerreiros se jogam para suas paredes, correndo por elas com tamanha rapidez que os desabamentos sequer os alcançam.  
A violenta onda de cortes se recusa a cessar, pelo contrário, a cada minuto se torna mais e mais intensa, enquanto que, a cada segundo, os orbes dos reploids vão também mudando de feições. A cada minuto, a cada golpe, suas almas se sentem cada vez mais livres, até finalmente entrarem em contato e aprenderem um pouco mais. Eles começam a se entender, notando, ao simples tom das faíscas que voam, que eles não são tão diferentes. E então terminam outra vez de lâminas encostadas, um outro jogo de forças. Encarando-se dessa vez com um mútuo olhar de seriedade, correm de lateral, terminando a encontrar uma imensa torre de luzes apagadas. Com a energia de um feroz grito, os dois se jogam contra a mesma, atravessando para dentro como se tratando de uma folha de papel.  
Eles se levantam, lentamente, e olham aos lados. O cenário agora é um amplo salão, tão destruído quanto todo o resto da cidade: paredes demolidas, piso desgastado e repleto de rachaduras, fragmentos de concreto e metal espalhados ao tudo, luzes quebradas. Zero e o outro reploid se encaram com frieza, brandindo suas espadas uma última vez e sinalizando, com raios de olhares, o ataque final. Uma lâmpada solitária desaba do teto, e eles partem, praticamente borrões, para de novo explodirem o impacto de um entrelaço de cortes. Ao nascer de um verdadeiro trovão de tensão, o clarão se desdobra para a torre, limpando toda a violência.  
Quando a luz desce, em meio à rebeldia das nuvens de poeira que se empurram, os dois guerreiros continuam firmes, de pé, se encarando com um interminável vigor. Eles parecem estar ilesos, impenetráveis, mas, sob o efeito de um único som, um único tilintar agudo que ecoa para todas as paredes, esta imagem cai. O elmo de Zero se parte em dois pedaços e cai ao chão, soltando à brisa a imensidão de mechas douradas que agora são seus cabelos. A mascara prateada do outro se despedaça, revelando o quão amplos, vívidos e cristalinos seus olhos escarlates realmente são, apesar de carregarem nos cílios o peso de culpas, tristezas e arrependimentos.  
- _Essa é a força daquele que derrotou Omega... A força que vem do coração..._ – O amargo personagem comenta, cerrando os olhos.  
- _Um fantasma do passado..._ – Zero pausa, descansando os orbes. – _Quem é você?  
_- _Uma alma atormentada pela dor daqueles que já se foram... Buscando uma solução... Buscando um descanso... Eu sou... Theras.  
_- _Um inimigo... Ou um aliado?  
_- _Não sou um inimigo... Tampouco um aliado.  
_- _Então na próxima vez que nos encontrarmos... Irei te destruir.  
_- _Lhe digo o mesmo...  
_Theras dá as costas, mirando o rosto em direção ao buraco feito na parede. Ele inclina levemente o semblante para o alto, recebendo com alegria o vento que adentra justamente para lhe amaciar a pele da face e, em um piscar de olhos, parte de mãos dadas a um onipotente raio de ar. Zero, mais uma vez disposto à solidão, se coloca a caminhar lentamente até a saída, inalterado, já planejando entrar em contato com Ciel. Mas não há tempo: Quando firma um dos últimos passos, o chão passa a gritar tremendos estalos, ruindo ao tom de uma ponte velha. Em companhia das dezenas de fragmentos de piso, Zero cai inerte por um enorme poço de sombras.  
No entanto, uma queda como essa é longe do suficiente para condenar o herói lendário. Deixando-se carregar pelas extensas mãos da gravidade, ele apenas continua rasgando ar abaixo, até aterrissar, em companhia às rochas, ao subsolo, um terreno rígido e irregular. A chuva de pedras bate seca contra chão, levantando uma leve nuvem de poeira ao mesmo tempo em que é arremessado um enorme estalo de atrito. Quando o ar se silencia, Zero ergue-se imponente, observando com profunda atenção o local onde se encontra. Trata-se de um laboratório abandonado, tomado pela escuridão que leva conforto aos pobres painéis quebrados que se estiram pelo chão pedregoso que se desenvolvera. No meio de tanta destruição, um item em especial consegue chamar a atenção, justamente por ofuscar o escuro com seu suave reluzir metálico. Um secret disc, convenientemente colocado sobre um dos computadores. Semi-cerrando os olhos, curioso e talvez com um pouco de surpresa, Zero tenta se conectar à base da Resistência, mas logo vê que é em vão, quando não recebe qualquer resposta. Algo muito poderoso está interferindo na comunicação.  
- _Tch! Sem resposta! A base pode estar com problemas..._

De volta à base, as operadoras estão perplexas, encarando sem reação o vazio de seus terminais, nada perto de entenderem a fonte dessa interferência. A esse ponto Ciel já se encontra mergulhada em preocupação, de braços encolhidos pelos pensamentos que só tem olhos para Zero. Um intenso brilho de preocupação treme suas pesarosas pupilas, mas ela não se importa, continua encarando de cabeça erguida o monitor, combatendo a fragilidade com um incrível olhar de determinação. Em seus próprios meios, ela também é uma lutadora.  
E então, despedaçando o clima silencioso e instável que se apoderara da sala, uma das portas abre-se confortável, ao fundo de um suave jato de som. Adentra ali um soldado desajeitado, que corre desesperado até as três e pára, ofegante e apoiando-se aos joelhos.  
- _Senhorita Ciel! Você não vai acreditar... Mas nós temos uma visita! É o Fefnir!  
_- _Fefnir? Aqui? – _A jovem franze o cenho, sem saber se fica aliviada ou temerosa com a notícia.  
Não há opções. Ela cerra os frágeis punhos e coloca-se a caminhar, firme, até a saída, carregando em sua postura a silhueta de um eterno líder. Acompanhada de quatros reploids da Resistência, Ciel sobe ao largo elevador, em sua ansiedade nem conseguindo baixar a cabeça para tirar os olhos do céu que a aguarda, e segue ao seu destino. Em minutos, o topo é alcançado e ela desce calmamente, na esperança de encontrar a presença de sempre, quente e agressiva, como Fefnir sempre fora. No entanto, o que seus olhos fitam é justamente o contrário: uma figura fria e imóvel, não possuindo no rosto nada capaz de luzir em resposta ao belíssimo céu estrelado. Por momentos a cientista fixa seus lindos orbes azulados naqueles do reploid, negros e vazios, encarando-o, apenas para constatar o óbvio. Eles piscam, e a desgraça se inicia. Dois canhões enormes se formam aos braços do guardião, que sem remorso os aponta contra Ciel, apenas mantendo em face uma expressão gélida e apavorante.  
- _V-Você... N-Não pode... S-ser o Fefnir! – _A jovem balbucia recuando em pânico, antes de tropeçar e cair sentada, arregalando os olhos ao terror das armas que almejam uma vida.


End file.
